A driver airbag device installed in a steering wheel is configured so that an inflator (gas generator) is started to generate gas in case of an emergency, such as a vehicle collision, and the gas is supplied to an airbag to deploy the airbag between the steering wheel and a driver.
There is known a driver airbag in which peripheral edges of a front panel and a rear panel are sewn together.
PTL (patent literature) 1 describes a driver airbag that is installed in a steering wheel and is thicker in an upper part than in a lower part in an inflated state.
PTL 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-276546
In the driver airbag of PTL 1, the front panel and the rear panel are connected with a belt-shaped intermediate panel interposed therebetween by sewing or the like. Accordingly, the driver airbag of PTL 1 requires three panels consisting of the front panel, the rear panel, and the intermediate panel.